Storybrook's visitors
by Casey Belllhamp
Summary: While trying to get home, Regina and Gold accidentally bring some baddies to Storybrook. Eventually will be Red/OC *Not a religious piece, even though it contains gods*
1. Chapter 1

The vial of black liquid balances on Regina's palm, just over the well, standing around her are all the pivotal people in Storybrook. It almost physically pains her to be doing them all a favor, but when she looks down at the boy hanging onto her arm she knows she's doing the right thing. Henry, her rock. Just as Mr. Gold clutches the shoulder of Belle, Regina knows that she is only being kept afloat by her son. Technically her great grandson. She takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders, her red dress pulling tight across her back.

"Alright, this should do it. Although Cora destroyed the bean, I managed to harvest it's powers into this potion before she died. If I drop this in here, it _will_ open a portal back home for us." _Well_, she thinks with a small glare at Emma,_ home for most of us_. _She wouldn't know home if it punched her in the face, or ripped out her heart. Or 'accidentally' left her behind, or-_ Henry pulls a bit on her arm and brings her back to reality

Emma, who reluctantly lets Henry hold Regina's arm because she knows it will keep her from doing anything nasty, leans in. "This had better be one hundred percent, because this is our only shot, and this world isn't safe anymore. Not since the magical cap on this place broke and let all these people in."

Regina looks to Gold for a moment, hand trembling the slightest bit. "You're sure? You could have easily mixed this wrong and something… unexpected could happen."

Gold sneers slightly, grasping Belle's hand and interlocking their fingers. "I am sure this will work. _You_ may have messed up, but I would never."

His sweet gesture of holding Belle's hand betrays him though, and Regina knows that they both stand a lot to lose if this goes south. In a quick motion, she slides her thumb over the cork to open the bottle and lets it fall into the well.

Everybody immediately steps closer together, and Regina has to quell the urge to blast back whoever it was that bumped into her. Ruby, probably. _Smells like dog, _thinks Regina.

With a small slash, the bottle hits the water at the bottom and everybody holds their breath. In no time at all, the ground begins to shake. Thin tendrils of black smoke begin to seep out between the stones of the well, swirling into the air. Suddenly, dozens of tendrils rise up and circle the rather large group violently. They are all driven together and each person pulls close the people they love. Even the ones with no love lean in close to Mary-Margaret and David, their leaders.

The smoke slowly starts to thin out, small pieces breaking off and heading through the woods. When the last of it is gone, dread rushes through the gut of everybody. The portal didn't open, at least like they wanted it to. Something came from the enchanted forest. Snow and Charming are the first ones to run after it. Snow pulls an arrow from her quiver and they disappear into the trees. Emma, Red, and the others follow quickly after.

They follow the smoke to the road, where it stops and solidifies. Bodies form. A couple dozen people are left standing on the road in front of Storybrook's finest. They wear majestic purple and orange coloured clothing.

Gold immediately identifies them, "Demi-Gods," he says. "Those are Demi-Gods." He could name a few of them from memory of the tales his father used to tell him.

"You have gods now?" Emma is almost fed up.

Snow is the one to answer. "We… They were more like fairy tales."

"The magic must have manifested them to corporeal form." Says Dr. Hopper.

One of the gods, a man with gold hair, looks towards the group and bares his teeth, revealing that they're all sharpened. The rest of the group looks over, each pair of eyes glows red in the darkness.

Gold pulls Belle close to him. "Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

Emma looks over at her mother, though she still has a hard time putting herself in a position of dependence, Mary-Margaret does know more about these things.

"Will they attack us?"

She shakes her head, not as an answer, but in confusion. "They were ruthless, but also divine. Most of them could care less about mortal lives. Or, so the stories told."

"Oh, they were more than stories, dearie. We can only be thankful that there's only a few of them, and their mortal. At least for the moment." Gold begins to become acutely aware of Belle holding his hand. So vulnerable.

Henry, who followed Emma of course, furrows his brow and says, "But… They're just looking at us. Maybe they've changed?"

As if suddenly remembering he's there, Emma looks down at Henry. Gold, seeing the fear in her eyes that reflects his own, leans over to Belle. "Take Henry back to the diner."

She would have refused, if not for Henry. Otherwise Gold wouldn't have cared about him in the least. Well, maybe a bit. But as they go to leave, one of the demi-gods steps forward. The others part to let him through.

His power is evident. His skin glows slightly and sparks fly from the jewels worn around his neck. He speaks out in a voice that booms across the empty street. "Who was it that brought us here? To this place, of locked time and magic so minimal it forces us into these," he says the word with disgust, "_vessels_?"

People sort of shift their gaze towards Regina and Gold. Regina steps forward. "I did, but I didn't mean to. I am truly sorry for bringing you here. If you wish, you could help us search for a way back as well. Surely with your powers, you could…"

"Our powers are limited by the bodies we wear. I am sure we will amuse ourselves with this world, at your expense, until you devise a way to send us back." He turns around and begins to walk away. As one, the rest of the group begins to follow. A voice shouts out from the back of the Storybrook group.

"Wait!" The group stops and turns back to see Emma stepping forward. "You're saying that out of all of you, not one will help us? Is there not a single shred of good in any of you?"

A dark chuckle goes through the gods, and they turn to walk away again. But as the group gets farther away, a lone figure stands still; watching them go. This figure wears no jewelry and when she turns, her eyes are a normal shade of blue. She saunters slowly down the road towards the group, hands playing with her orange robe.

She gets as close as she feels she can without being attacked by Gold or the rest of the ones who stand in front of their loved ones, and smiles a bit. "They drive me insane sometimes. I'll help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma clenches her fists on the table of the diner. "So they're gods… but not gods?"

"Exactly," Says David, "Think of it like… The true gods created some gods to take care of the small things they don't have time to deal with. These secondary gods, demi-gods, have less power and usually specialize in a certain area."

"Are they more powerful than Gold? Or Regina?"

"Both of them working together might be able to slow one down."

"Damn." Emma looks at the girl with the orange robes.

The girl/demi-god bites her lip and looks at the ceiling before sighing. "So, we should go over what I know, right?"

"Yeah," says Emma, "Maybe you could explain what the hell is going on."

"Mmm…" The girl shifts her robe around and begins. "Last thing I remember I was, well, doing my godly duties I guess, and those twelve confronted me. They made up some story about justice, but they only crave power. They were about to attack when there was this blinding light and we ended up here…" She looks down, "In these things." She says it with disgust, and though it would make sense that she would be talking about her clothing, it is entirely clear she means her body. "It seems to restrict my powers more than the others."

Gold rises, twisting his cane. "So we just happened to get the one ally that will be of no use to us?"

The girl stands up and loses her whimsical look. "No, because I know every detail about them."

Emma crosses her arms and says, "Enlighten us."

"For starters, the leader, you saw him, right?"

Red comes up from behind the bar, "Yeah, the guy that smelled like mud?"

The girl lets out a quick chuckle. "I suppose so. He's the demi god of corruption, or Angra. He usually sticks to humans, and other lesser creatures. I'm not sure how the rest of us didn't see this coming, but he got bored, and turned his powers to other demi gods. He was working his way up to the big three when we got sucked through."

"Who's the big three?" Asks Red."

It's the Blue Fairy that speaks up, nobody really knows when she arrived though. As usual, she shows up when she's needed. "The top gods. There's the main one, Zeus, to some here. The other two are different in almost every version of the tale. Even I don't know for sure."

The girl smiles a tad. "Well I know. It's Life and Death. Zeus is also sometimes known as Cosmos. And trust me, if Life or Death was corrupted, we'd all be screwed. But there's six gods underneath the Three, and so far all the ones corrupted are demigods. It could have been a lot worse. I think I saw Justice in there, and in her case, all we have to do is show her the truth of things and she _should_ come around. And you should like this," She says, looking to Red, "I saw Tutyr, lord of wolves." She gives a grin and continues to rattle off a few names. "Safa, Satana, Donbettyr, no Aminon though, which sort of sucks. We were close. Anyways, my name is Barastyr, please, call me Mara, and I think my body is getting hungry. Do you have anything to eat?"


End file.
